1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener for a lace, string, rope or the like.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 11, a conventional fastener for laces, strings and ropes is shown. This conventional fastener includes a housing 2, a spring 4 and a control element including a button 3 and a rod 6 extending from the button 3. The housing 2 defines two holes 7. The spring 4 is put in the housing 2. The button 3 is located outside the housing 2. The rod 6 defines a hole 8. The rod 6 is inserted in the housing 2 and is biased by means of the spring 4. In use, the rod 6 is pushed down via pressing the button 3 so that the axis of the holes 7 is aligned with the axis of the hole 8. Two sections of a lace, string, rope or the like 5 are inserted through the holes 7 and 8. Then, the push button 3 is released so that the sections of the lace, string, rope or the like 5 are fastened by means of the rod 6 and the housing 2. However, when the sprig 4 is new, it exerts an inadequate force for fastening the sections of the lace, string, rope or the like 5, and this problem is even worse after it is used for some time. Furthermore, the button 3 can be unintentionally pushed, thus loosening the lace, spring, rope or the like 5.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an easy-to-use and secure fastener for lace.
According to the present invention, a fastener for lace includes an upper plate, a lower plate and fist second, third and fourth rods extending between the upper and lower plates. The upper and lower plates both include a front edge, a rear edge, a first lateral edge and a second lateral edge. The first and second rods extend between the first lateral edge of the upper plate and the first lateral edge of the lower plate. The third and fourth rods extend between the second lateral edge of the upper plate and the second lateral edge of the lower plate. A first length of lace is wound about the first rod and directed past the second rod. A second length of lace is wound about the third rod and directed past the fourth rod.